A Big Mistake Part II
by CaptainSparrow09
Summary: Need to read A Big Mistake first. Things aren't going so well with the Speedles. They've got a few problems and oh yeah, one of the kids have gone missing. Will everything finally be right for them?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own anyone you don't recognize. Everyone else belongs to Anthony Zuiker.

A/N: YOU NEED to read A Big Mistake before reading this!

S/C------

Previously...

"Tim, get the door."

She had to ruin it. But she'd get her punishment as she heard Tim's surprised tone and walked into the foyer.

"Christian Randall." Calleigh sighed. The federal agent smirked and took his sunglasses off. "Tim, let him in..."

Tim reluctantly moved out of the doorway and let the man in. He protectively wrapped an arm around Calleigh and Christian's smirk widened.

"It's not me you have to worry about. We need to talk."

S/C------

Calleigh sat on the love seat next to her husband and stared across the room to Christian.

"So what is it?" she finally asked.

"Kerner knows you're still alive." Christian replied. "You blew your cover Calleigh when you came back here."

"You sent me back to Miami."

"Under Lt. Caine's orders. He said he wouldn't let you around here."

"Well then Horatio needs to brush up on his babysitting skills." Calleigh snapped. Christian sighed and ran a hand through his cropped brown hair.

"Look, I'm not doubting Lt. Caine. But now you've put everything that we've worked for at risk."

"So what? You want me to get 'killed' again and get taken away from my family again? Put them through another year of hell?"

"No. You said you didn't want them coming into Witness Protection with you the first time. Either we stop protecting you or they come with you. Right now, your husband and your children are at danger."

"Well where is Kerner? Why for this past year have none of you great detectives been able to find him?"

"We don't know. He's well hidden."

"If he's so well hidden then how do you know he knows I'm still alive?"

"We have our ways." Christian replied as his cell phone went off. "Excuse me."

He walked into the kitchen and Tim turned and looked at Calleigh.

"What?" she asked.

"You had the option?" Tim asked. "Of bringing us in with you?"

"Yes and of course I declined it! Tim, it's horrible!" Calleigh exclaimed. "I don't want to pretend anymore! I don't want the kids to have to go through that, hiding who they really are!"

"Honey, we want them safe don't we?"

"Yes but I don't want them going through that! I'm not uprooting them because someone wants me! He doesn't want the kids Tim! He doesn't want you! He wants me! Why make them suffer for something they didn't do?"

"I'll suffer if something really does happen to you, or something happens to the kids. I mean, Jesus Christ Cal. You guys are my whole life."

"So you're saying you want to do this?" Calleigh asked quietly.

"I'm not saying I want to. Honey, we want to protect our kids. I do. I want to protect you and I know I try so hard to be your hero all the time and keep you guys out of harm's way but I'm not always going to be here. What if I'm at work? Or you're at the store? Or one of us is at a conference? Or they're somewhere? I don't want to lose you again, that'll really send me over the edge. I don't want to lose the kids, forget it. I'm a goner. What I'm trying to say is..."

"Is that this may be our only option."

Tim nodded.

"It sucks." Calleigh mumbled. "It really does. I mean, you're always getting switched around to different places, becoming new people, have a new background, new house, new job. They switched me around so much because they were so afraid that Kerner would find me. I... I hated telling people that I was... was... whoever the hell they came up because that wasn't me. I wasn't Sally Jones from New York or any of that. I kept to myself, I began not trusting people... there were so many times when I wanted to call but knew I couldn't. I was only allowed to keep in touch with Horatio since he set this whole thing up. Even though you're around other people you feel lonely. It's not the same. You're not around the people you know. I don't want the kids to go through that and they're just kids Tim! I could barely remind myself to say, 'Oh Hi I'm Amy Smith.' Sometimes I'd slip and start saying, 'I'm Calleigh Speedle.' Do you think they can? I mean, Abbie could most likely but Nicky's only nine and we know Jen's got a helluva mouth on her..."

They both laughed quietly at this.

"Tim, since the day that they were born we were able to protect them and they've all survived."

"Barely." he mumbled as Christian walked back into the room.

"I have to go. But we'll be in touch. I suggest you make up your mind soon." and he let himself out.

"Okay, like I was saying, they're all in one piece." Calleigh went on.

"Yes and sweetheart we also didn't have a maniacal serial killer after us."

"What difference should that make? If we keep doing what we're doing now then everything should be fine!"

Tim sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Why are you being so difficult?" he moaned.

"I'm not! I want what's best for our children! Just think about it Tim! Do you want to leave all of this behind?"

Tim stared at Calleigh for a minute and shook his head.

"No. You're right. I don't." he said quietly. "But, I want the kids to be safe."

"So do I." Calleigh nodded, walking into the kitchen. Tim followed her and sat down at the table. "Tim, nothing is going to happen. Okay?"

"Yeah." he nodded. Oh how wrong they were.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm going for a jog!" Jen yelled upstairs.

"Be careful!" Tim's muffled reply came. "Mom and Abbie should be home soon so make it quick."

"I will. Bye!"

S/C-------

"It wasn't funny!" Abbie tried not to laugh but the look on Calleigh's face was too much. "He spilled it down my good shirt and it looked like I was bleeding everywhere!"

"I'm sure it wasn't as bad as it seems." Calleigh smirked, grabbing her ringing cell phone. "Calleigh Speedle."

"Hey, it's me."

"Oh hi honey. What's going on?"

"Um... nothing much. How's shopping?"

"Good. We're having lunch."

"Oh. That's good."

"Mhmm." Calleigh grinned as she took one of Abbie's french fries and popped it in her mouth. "So what did you call for? We're going to be home soon."

"Can you come home now?"

"Why?"

"I just want to see you."

"Well you selfish little thing you."

"I guess everything's got me freaked out."

"You're a horrible liar."

"Just please come home."

"Why?" she heard Tim sigh and there was silence for a while and Calleigh began to think they lost the connection. "Tim?"

"Please Calleigh..."

S/C-------

Calleigh walked into her house, shocked to find it swarming with various co-workers of hers.

"What's going on?" Abbie was very confused.

"I have no idea." Calleigh pushed her way into the living room and saw Tim sitting on the couch, his head in his hands. "Tim!"

He jumped up and pulled her into his arms.

'Go upstairs.' he mouthed over Calleigh's shoulder to Abbie. She nodded and disappeared upstairs.

"What's going on?" Calleigh mumbled into his chest, holding him tightly. She got a weird feeling that something wasn't right.

"Please don't start freaking out..."

"Tim, what's going on?"

"About two hours ago, Jen said she was going for a jog."

"And?"

"And... she hasn't come back. I told her to make it fast and she said okay. I figured she was going around the block so when she didn't come back I went to look for her and I found her walkman on the sidewalk." Tim said quietly and he felt Calleigh freeze in his arms. "Calleigh, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have let her gone. I..."

"No! No Tim, honey this isn't your fault." Calleigh reassured, holding him tighter. Tears slowly slid down her cheeks and Tim rubbed her back soothingly. The phone rang and Calleigh practically lunged at it. Tim gently took it from her hand.

"No one knows you're still alive and I think it would be really odd if they hear you for the first time over a year since they think you've died." he said quietly. He looked over at Tyler, who nodded, pressing a few buttons. Tim turned the phone on and ran a hand through his hair. "Hello?"

"Speedle..."

Calleigh sunk down onto the couch as Kerner's voice filled the house.

"Kerner..."

"I'm sure you're wondering what's going on?"

"I've been filled in but yeah I am wondering where you have my daughter."

"Your daughter?"

"Yes."

"So you know huh?"

"It's not that hard to figure out. Where is she?"

"Right here."

"Can I talk to her?"

There was silence for a moment. Tim looked at Tyler, who nodded, meaning they still had a connection.

"I'm tracing him." he said quietly.

"Kerner?"

"Daddy!"

"Oh Jenny!"

Calleigh jumped off the couch and tugged at Tim's arm. He held up one finger and she sighed deeply.

"Daddy, I'm scared."

"I know honey. I know. Listen, everything's gonna be fine. I promise I won't let him hurt you okay? Jenny, you trust me right?"

"Yeah."

Calleigh yanked the phone out of Tim's hand and pulled it to her ear.

"Jenny? Honey, are you still there?"

"Mommy!" Jen was sobbing by now and she yelled out in pain as they all heard a slap, skin against skin.

"Tyler, do you have it yet!" Tim yelled.

"I'm trying!" he squeaked.

"Mommy, I want to come home."

"I know baby. I want you home too. But I promise that Daddy and I are gonna find you okay? Jen?"

"Calleigh..."

"You son of a bitch!" she screamed. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I need my revenge." Kerner disconnected and Tim's head snapped to Tyler.

"I got it right at the last second." he nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

After Kerner had hung up on them, Tim had gone upstairs, shutting his bedroom door behind him. Somehow everything became screwed up for them. Why? What had they done? They were good people. Hell they were cops, CSIs, they saved people! But it seemed that this past year all that had happened was they had dug a hole and now it kept getting deeper and deeper. Would someone finally save them? Tim slid down onto the floor and rested his head against the wall. Why did everything have to be so hard? Other families can go about their daily lives without going into witness protection programs, or getting kidnapped. Why couldn't they? Just because they were CSIs didn't mean they were superheroes. They were just normal people, trying to get on with their lives.

Tim snapped back to reality when the door opened and in walked Calleigh. She closed it softly and sat down next to him.

"You know, we do have a perfectly good bed over there." she smiled weakly, tears shining in her eyes. Tim looked away from her. He hated when she cried. Usually when she cried, it was because he had made her.

"I know." he whispered. He was afraid he'd start crying if he talked any louder.

"You know, everything's gonna be fine."

"Now that I don't know."

"Well it is. We've got Tyler working on an address right now. Scent dogs going through the streets..." Calleigh trailed off. Tim nodded and felt Calleigh's arm slip around his shoulders, pulling him closer to her.

"I just... I feel like we're working for nothing." he said quietly. "I get the feeling of deja vu."

"We got Abbie back."

"I'm not waiting another fourteen years because of one of my mistakes."

"This wasn't one of your mistakes." Calleigh said.

"Yes it was."

"You can't make me change my mind about not going into protection."

"I'm talking about me letting her out of the house."

"Are we going to shelter them now?"

"Now we are. I don't want to lose Nicky or Abbie."

"We're not and Tim, how were you to know that Kerner would grab her?" Calleigh asked. She felt Tim shrug and she kissed his forehead lightly. "Everything is going to be fine. We're going to find her."

There was a knock on the door, making the couple spring apart from each other.

"Yeah?"

"Dad, there's a package outside for you."

Tim opened the door and held a hand down to Calleigh. She took it and he pulled her into a standing position, then ran downstairs to the door.

"You Tim Speedle?" a bored UPS guy asked.

"Yeah." he nodded. The UPS guy handed over a manilla envelope and a sheet.

"Sign."

Tim scribbled his signature onto the paper and shut the door on the delivery man's face.

"Have a nice day." his voice came through muffled. Tim was already in the kitchen, going over the envelope. All it said was his name and address.

"Tim, what is it?" Calleigh asked.

"I have no idea." he replied, opening it cautiously. "It's a USB." (Those are the things that go in your computer... it's a compact floppy and holds way more than ever.)

"A USB?" Eric repeated. A few people were staring at the three of them now. Tim nodded, then emptied the rest of the envelope. He pulled out a short note and read it out loud.

_Speedle,_

_I'm giving you twenty-four hours to meet my demands. If you don't, then I will kill Jennifer. My demands are, hand over Calleigh and your daughter doesn't get hurt. Twenty-four hours. But right now, here is some entertainment for you. _

"Well there's a new ransom note." Eric smirked. "Hand over your wife so I can kill her but I'll give you your daughter back. So Speed, what will it be?"

Tim threw his fist at Eric's face and he stumbled back.

"Shut up Eric. Just shut up!" he yelled. Eric nodded, his hands over his nose. The room was silent and everyone stared at Tim in shock.

"Speed, I'm sorry." he mumbled. "I was just kidding around but I shouldn't have said it."

"Damn straight you shouldn't have said that." Tim snapped. "What the hell do you think Eric? I just got Calleigh back! And even if this year hasn't been the year from hell, I still wouldn't have handed her over because she's my wife!"

He snatched the USB off the table and walked down the hall to his office, slamming the door behind him. Calleigh walked over to the counter and grabbed a few paper towels. She proceeded to go over to the refrigerator and get some ice, which she wrapped up in the paper towels, then handed them over to Eric.

"He's shouldn't have done that. I don't care what you said." she said quietly. Calleigh walked out of the room and went down the hall to Tim's office. It wasn't really an office. It's just where the computer was and where most of Tim's things were so it had been dubbed 'Tim's office.'

"Close the door." Tim mumbled, fumbling to get the USB into its port. Calleigh did and pulled a chair up next to him.

"That was so uncalled for." she said. "I can't believe you did that."

Tim sat up straight and clicked on the new icon that had appeared on the desktop. He went over the documents in the file and saw what he was looking for straight away. The file he wanted was titled 'Jennifer.' Tim clicked on it and sat back in his chair. Calleigh scooted over so she could see.

"Turn it up." she ordered gently. Tim turned the volume up and they could hear Kerner's voice.

"...two are trying to make up your minds about saving her, how about you get to watch her?"

The black screen suddenly changed as a light turned on and Calleigh let out a cry as she saw Jen, bound to a chair.

"She can't do much of course but uh... I'm sure you'll just find it good to see her, alive."

S/C-----

Jen glared at the camera. She hated cameras. She hated anything to do with cameras. Well this camera had been on her for the past two hours and she was beginning to get very agitated. She had to do something about it.

S/C------

Tim tried, unsuccessfully, to get comfortable in his chair. He had been sitting here for the past two hours and even though he wanted to move, he wouldn't. If he took his eyes of Jen for a second, it could've been the last.


	4. Chapter 4

Calleigh rolled over and watched Tim sleep. She literally had to drag him up to bed that night and threatened to tie him down after she caught him trying to get down to the computer. Tyler had gotten a trace on Kerner's phone but when they went to the address, it had been a dumpster and the phone was a prepaid cell phone. The scent dogs came up empty, losing Jen's scent about a mile away from the house. Calleigh watched Tim for a couple more minutes then leaned over and kissed him gently. She waited for a minute and he stirred but went back to sleep. Calleigh slipped out of bed and quietly went downstairs, entering Tim's office.

S/C-------

Tyler looked up as the door to the A/V lab opened.

"Hey stringbean." Calleigh drawled, sitting down.

"Hey Calleigh. How are you doing?"

"I just want this to be over and done with." she sighed, handing over the USB. "Can you go over this and see if anything gives up where he is?"

"Yeah of course." Tyler nodded, sticking the USB into a computer. "How's Speed?"

"Passed out."

"He doesn't know you're here?"

"No."

S/C------

Tim groaned and rolled over as someone shook his shoulder roughly.

"Dad!"

"Five more minutes." Tim mumbled, burying his face in his pillow.

"No!" Abbie shook him harder.

"Alright I'm up!" Tim growled, sitting up slowly. "What the hell is your problem anyway?"

"Mom's not here."

"What do you mean she's not here? She's..." Tim trailed off and saw he was in bed alone. "Calleigh?"

"Don't try it! I looked over the whole house. She's not here!"

"Look, go downstairs and call your uncle." Tim muttered, pulling a pair of jeans on. "Now!"

"I'm going!" Abbie squealed, running out of the room. Tim ran a hand through his hair and walked out of the room, grabbing his cell phone on his way. "... I don't know! He told me to call you. Yes I suppose he's not mad at you anymore. It's broken huh? Well don't complain to me. Yes I know I'm his da— I do not have an attitude!"

Tim grabbed the phone from Abbie and cradled it between his ear and shoulder as he tried to get a cup of coffee.

"Yeah. Where are you? Calleigh's not with you? Okay. No I don't know. Yes I'm sorry about punching you but sometimes you just don't know when to shut up. I don't know Eric, maybe's she's at the lab. No I'm not thinking the worst yet. Well I'm going there right now. Alright, later."

Tim turned the phone off and turned to Abbie.

"Go wake Nicky up and tell him to get ready." he said.

"Where are we going?" Abbie asked.

"To CSI. I'm not leaving you guys alone. I don't know how long I'm gonna be gone and you guys are safer there than here."

"What about Mom?"

"We're gonna find out." Tim replied.

S/C-------

"Tyler, how's it going buddy?" Tim asked cheerfully. He smiled weakly.

"Pretty good Speed and how about yourself?"

"Well... my daughter's been kidnapped by a psychopath and my wife has gone out to look for them and sources say you were the last person she saw. What did I tell you?"

"She was going to kill me." Tyler lied.

"Did she go?"

"Yes."

"TYLER!"

"I... jeez... I.. Please don't punch me." he cowered in his chair and Tim laughed.

"This is unbelievable. I told you Tyler, not to let her know anything on this and what do you go and do? Process evidence for her! And it wasn't just any evidence. It was the USB that had the web feed on it. The USB that may have showed where they were. So what did you do?"

"I didn't get to process the USB yet." Tyler replied. "Kerner called Calleigh."

"Oh Jesus and you let her leave?"

"I didn't let her. I got a trace on the number and she ran out of here like a bat out of hell."

"Meaning you let her." Tim muttered. "Where's that address?"

S/C-------

Tim pulled his Hummer up in front of an apartment building and wasn't surprised to see the other Hummer there. He got out and walked up to the apartment number Tyler had given him and knocked on the door. An elderly lady answered and Tim smiled.

"Hi. I'm Detective Speedle with the Miami-Dade Crime..."

"I'm already talking to a detective." she interrupted. Tim peeked past the old woman and saw his beautiful, blonde wife sitting on a couch.

"Yes well, see I'm working with Det. Duquesne so if I could just come in..."

"I don't see why not. I'm Maria Kerner."

'Smooth Calleigh.' Tim thought as he sat next to her. She gave him a small smile and turned back to Maria when she sat down.

"So Mrs. Kerner, I got a phone call earlier today and one of my A/V experts traced it to your apartment. But I wasn't talking to you." Calleigh said. Tim scooted closer to her so he was practically on top of her. He looked around cautiously, hoping that Kerner wasn't going to pop out of the shadows.

"Well no one else was here and I certainly didn't call you."

"Your son was recently paroled was he not?" Tim asked.

"Hank? Yes. Poor thing. He didn't commit those murders." Maria replied. Tim nodded, knowing not to lose his cool.

"Mrs. Kerner, Hank called me from your phone, meaning he was here and he may still be here." Calleigh said. Tim casually grabbed her hand that was hidden by their legs. "Hank is the main suspect in the kidnapping of a fifteen-year-old girl. If you don't tell us where he is then you'll be an accessory to kidnapping."

Maria stared at the two CSIs and sighed.

"He was here. He asked me if he could use my phone quickly. He used it and then left, I don't know where." she said quietly.

"Why do I get the feeling you're hiding something?" Tim asked. Calleigh gave his hand a painful squeeze.

"I'm not!"

"Maria, please!" Calleigh exclaimed. "The girl he has is our daughter and if we don't get to her within a few hours then she's going to die! Do you want that on your conscience?"

"He's at some warehouse. That's all I know. I don't know where."

"Does this warehouse have a name?" Tim asked.

"No. Not that I know of."

"If he contacts you, call us." Tim handed over his card and pulled Calleigh out the door. Once they were out in the elevator, Tim turned on Calleigh. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me! Why the hell would you go there?"

"Oh excuse me that I wanted our daughter back."

"Don't play this off like I don't give a shit and she could rot in hell for all I care because you and I know that that is so far off from the truth. Calleigh, god dammit! You could've been killed if he was there!"

"Well he wasn't there. And besides, I have a Kevlar on."

"Oh you had a Kevlar on." Tim nodded. "What if he took you hostage? You don't have a gun. You can't protect yourself."

Calleigh pushed her jacket aside.

"Where the hell did you get those?"

"The gun safe and your desk, genius. It doesn't take someone of high intelligence to figure out where you kept all my stuff. Look, I'm sorry if I scared you this morning."

"Scared me? Hell I was about to have a heart attack!" Tim exclaimed exasperatedly.

"I understand that but I'm not going to sit around and wait for something bad to happen."

"You don't call this bad?"

"Worse then." Calleigh revised as her cell phone went off. "Calleigh Speedle."

"Hey it's Tyler. I got an address for Kerner."

"Okay." Calleigh listened for a minute and hung up. "Well I'm going back to the lab."

Tim nodded and walked over to the Hummer. He pulled out of the parking lot first and about five minutes later, he noticed Calleigh wasn't behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

"Dammit Calleigh." he cursed, turning the Hummer around. It didn't take long to find the other Hummer and Tim slowly followed her to an old warehouse about five minutes outside Miami. He stayed behind for a second then quietly got out of the car and waited as Calleigh stealthily walked into the warehouse. Tim flipped the top off his gun holster and aimed his 9MM in front of him as he too, slowly walked into the abandoned building.

"...red." he heard Jen's voice and slowly followed it.

"I know honey but I'm gonna get you out of here, I promise." Calleigh's voiced joined in now. "Just a few more seconds okay?"

Tim stood in the shadows, slowly looking around for any sign of Kerner. Jen nodded and looked up.

"Dad!"

Calleigh glanced over her shoulder and stood up.

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought you were going back to the lab." Tim said icily as he sauntered out.

"I was."

"Mhmm. Tyler tip you off?"

"Is that a problem?"

"No. I just figured you valued your life."

"I'd die for them. You know that and I know you'd do the same."

"Oh I would. I was just hoping that we could at least have some backup before we go in, guns blazing."

"Why were you following me?"

"Because I'm not about ready to let you out of my sight Calleigh!"

Calleigh shook her head and went back to untying Jen. She quickly finished and Jen hopped out of the chair, wrapping her arms tightly around Calleigh. She hugged her back just as hard and then Jen went over to Tim, who held her tightly. He saw something over her shoulder and slowly pushed her away but not before murmuring in her ear,

"Go to the Hummer. Call Uncle Eric."

Jen nodded and ran out. Calleigh stared at Tim oddly but he didn't say anything. It was so silent you could hear a pin drop. Finally Calleigh turned around and Tim grabbed her wrist, pulling her behind him.

"That's very heroic Speedle." Kerner said, walking forward. "Shame it won't do any good."

"Stay away from her. I swear to God, if you come any closer I will kill you." Tim growled.

"Mhmm okay."

"You don't think I'd do it?"

"No I'm sure you would but you just won't have the chance. There is a single bomb somewhere in this warehouse. In a matter of minutes, they will go off on my signal." Kerner said.

"Tim..." Calleigh started and he could hear the fear in her voice.

"Shush!" he snapped. "Honey, everything's gonna be fine."

"Keep telling yourself that." Kerner said loudly. "It's not."

He held up a detonator.

"When I push this, boom. All of us die and your three cute kids are going to have to go on without parents. That's a shame. A year without Calleigh and now it'll be the rest of their lives without both of you."

"Kerner, set it down gently." Tim ordered. "Now!"

"No. I'll finally get my revenge after all of these years." he hissed. Tim slowly raised his gun and Kerner let out a laugh. "I'll press this button faster than you can get a shot off. But... if you hand over Calleigh..."

"I'm gonna forget you said that."

Calleigh pushed Tim out of the way and he looked at her incredulously.

"Calleigh..."

"Shush!" she stared at Kerner. "What is that you want?"

"I want you dead, bitch!"

"Watch your mouth." Tim barked. "I swear, if you talk like that to her again..."

Kerner waved the detonator at him.

"Shut up Speedle or I'll press it." he warned.

"Hank, listen..." Calleigh started. "It doesn't have to be this way. What else do you want besides me dead?"

"A million dollars." he smirked. "I don't want anything besides inflicting pain upon you and watch your perfect little family go through the torture of losing you again."

Suddenly, as if he changed his mind, Kerner took off. Neither of the CSIs saw him press the detonator. Tim raced after him, Calleigh hot on his heels. Outside, Eric, about a dozen police cruisers, and a SWAT team waited for a sign to go in. Kerner exited out a back door and Tim tackled him just as the bomb went off. Tim's head swung back and he let out a yell as he saw Calleigh lying on the ground. In the front of what used to be the warehouse, a few dozen people stood in silence. That silence was broken however, when a shot rang out through the air.


	6. Chapter 6

Tim's eyes were still focused on Calleigh, hoping to God she was alright. She moved and he sighed in relief.

"Cal, I—," Tim was cut off by a pained yell and he was surprised to hear it was his voice. Painfully, he turned his head and saw Kerner's grin and he squirmed out from under his arm, waving a gun in his face. Calleigh had rushed over now, her own gun raised. Kerner had gone off into the woods though and Calleigh slid down next to Tim.

"I'm gonna ask if you're okay." she joked weakly. "Oh god Tim don't do this."

He sunk back into her arms and she pressed against his side with her jacket, trying to stem the flow of his blood.

"I'm sorry. For everything."

"Shh... Tim, don't say that."

"I... I want you to know. We... we never... vacation." he mumbled incoherently, his head dropping onto Calleigh's shoulder.

"I don't care about that vacation. You're gonna be getting a lot of sick leave for this so we'll take it then."

Tim tried to laugh but it hurt too much.

"Honey, don't try to talk or anything." Calleigh ordered gently. Eric had finally found them and immediately called for Rescue to come. He knelt down next to Calleigh and she looked at him. "Is Jenny okay?"

"Yeah. Speed, what the hell got into you huh?"

"It hurts."

"No shit it hurts." Eric smirked, but there was a worried look on his face.

"Eric..."

"I'm here man."

"Take... take care of Calleigh."

"No man, you can do that yourself."

Tim shook his head.

"Why you always gotta be so pessimistic huh?" Eric asked. "You're gonna be fine. Help is almost here. You gotta hang on. Those three bratty kids of yours, they need you and Calleigh needs you."

Tim felt his eyelids drooping and Calleigh's hand run through his hair.

"Hey, Tim you gotta stay awake."

"I'm tired." he slurred.

"I know honey but just stay awake for a few more minutes."

"Cal..."

"I'm here Tim. I'm right here." tears were slowly pouring down her cheeks. "Come on, don't do this."

"I... I love you." he mumbled.

"I love you too but don't start talking like this. Tim? Tim!"

S/C-----------

Calleigh jumped out of her seat when she saw Eric walk in.

"Did you talk to someone?" she asked. He shook his head.

"They won't tell me anything." he replied. Calleigh let out a sob and Eric hugged her tightly. "Calleigh, he's fine."

"What if he's not? It took forever for rescue to get there and he lost so much blood!"

"Stop. Okay? Just stop. He's going to be fine."

"Where's Jen?" Calleigh asked, wiping her eyes.

"With Horatio." Eric replied. "Abbie is with Ryan and Nick is with Valera."

"I don't want them split up."

"It's safer that way. If Kerner goes after one of them again, he won't know where to look."

"Do they know? Abbie and Nicky?"

"Abbie does. I told Valera not to tell Nicky."

Calleigh shook her head and walked up to the nurses' station. One of the nurses looked up and smiled sympathetically.

"We'll tell you when we know something Mrs. Speedle."

"I know. You've said that about ten times but I need to know something. Anything..."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you." Calleigh mumbled and sat back down.

S/C-------

"Abbie, I don't think we should be out and about." Ryan said.

"I can't stay in the house. He's not coming after me." she snapped. They stopped to get ice cream and they started walking again. Ryan took a lick of his chocolate ice cream and stared at the young woman before him.

"Look, I know you're upset..."

"My life is shit Ryan!"

"Don't say that."

"Don't say that?" Abbie laughed incredulously. "Don't say that? Ryan, I was kidnapped. I finally found my real parents and my mother goes into protection, making all of us believe that she died. Now she's back and Jenny gets kidnapped but then my parents go after her and my father winds up getting shot and is dying!"

"He's not dying Abbie. People get shot all the time."

"Mhmm. How many of them survive?"

"Quite a few. You'd be surprised what they do when people get shot nowadays." Ryan said. "Besides, he got shot twice before and he survived."

"What are you talking about?" Abbie stopped walking.

"Well I've only heard." Ryan mumbled. "From Delko."

"From Delko. Delko doesn't lie so what did he say?"

"Well... um... there was this thing, Dispo Day. Your dad was riding shotgun and he got shot by these people." Ryan explained. "He had a Kevlar on. From what Delko said, you were about two at the time. The next time, hell he wasn't as lucky. He barely made it."

"What?"

"Horatio and your father went to a jewelry store, trying to figure out a kidnapping."

"Was there some magical mystery there?"

"Fake jewels, or so your father said. There were 'guards' and one took a shot and your father got hit, sadly enough." Ryan said. "He almost died that time. Rescue barely got there and saved him just in time. But that was to the area around his heart. It's only his side."

"It's only his side!" Abbie yelled. "You make it sound like he's out and about right now. I swear Ryan if he's dead..."

He shoved her out of the way and people screamed as a shot rang through the air.

S/C-----------

"Mrs. Speedle?"

Calleigh nodded as a doctor walked over.

"I'm Dr. Cahill. Your husband..."

"Is he okay?" Calleigh asked. Before Dr Cahill could reply, Calleigh's cell phone went off. "Excuse me... Calleigh Speedle."

"M-M-Mom!"

"Abbie? Honey what's wrong? Where are you?"

"A-At th-the l-lab."

"Why are you there? Is Ryan with you?"

"N-N-No!"

"Honey, calm down for a second. What's going on?"

Calleigh waited as Abbie took a deep breath and started her story.

"I... we... I asked Ryan if we could go downtown. I was sick of being cooped up in the house. We were walking down the street and... and we started fighting over Daddy."

"What do you mean fighting over Daddy?"

"Ryan was talking about how Daddy got shot the other two times and he was okay but then he said something and I yelled at him. While I was yelling he shoved me out of the way... Mom, oh God!"

"Abbie, sweetie you have to tell me what's going on."

"It was Kerner!" she sobbed.

"Oh God. What happened? Let me talk to Ryan."

"I can't!"

"Why? Abbie, where is he?"

"He's dead! He took a bullet for me!"

Calleigh sunk back into her chair and rubbed a hand over her forehead.

"Did they catch Kerner?" she asked.

"Yeah... he's in interrogation right now. How's Daddy?"

"I don't know. The doctor just came out right now. Have you talked to Horatio or Valera?"

"Yeah. Nicky and Jen are fine."

"Okay good. Who's with you?"

"Tyler."

"Okay. Stay with him. When I find out what's going on I'm coming to the lab okay?"

"Okay."

"Alright. Abbie, just try and relax okay?"

"I'm trying."

"Okay. I'll talk to you soon." Calleigh snapped her phone shut and prepared herself for the worst. Dr. Cahill cleared his throat and started over again.

"Your husband lost a lot of blood."

"Yeah I know that. Is he okay?"

"Yes. He's going to be out for a while because of the anesthesia and the amount of blood he lost." Dr. Cahill said. Calleigh nodded, a look of relief on her face.

"Thank you very much."

S/C----------

Abbie looked up as the door to the break room swung open. She jumped off the couch and ran straight into Calleigh's arms, sobbing quietly.

"Hey, shh..." Calleigh maneuvered over to the couch and sat down, Abbie leaning on her. "Sweetie, calm down. Everything's fine."

"Daddy?"

"He's fine. He's just going to be knocked out for quite a while." Calleigh assured. "How are you holding up?"

"Mom I could've died."

Calleigh sighed. What was she supposed to say to that? She knew that if Ryan hadn't seen Kerner, then it would've been Abbie lying down in the morgue instead of Ryan.

"Don't lie to me. I know Mom."

"Oh honey Ryan wouldn't have let it happened."

"It's my fault he's dead." Abbie mumbled.

"No it's not." Calleigh pulled her away from her slightly. "Listen to me Abbie. It's not your fault at all. Ryan did what he had to do okay? He knows how important you are to Daddy and me. He would've done it for anyone. Okay? So don't blame yourself for a second."

"I was so scared Mom."

"I know honey. But everything's fine now. Kerner's been caught and we won't have to worry about him anymore."


	7. Chapter 7

Tim shifted slightly and felt a hand grip his tightly.

"Tim? Honey?"

"Calleigh?" he mumbled.

"Oh you're okay!" she exclaimed, a relieved tone on her voice. She leaned up and gently kissed Tim. He sighed into her mouth and tiredly lifted a hand to her cheek. "Here,"

Calleigh shoved a glass to his lips and forced him to drink the water.

"What happened?" Tim asked quietly, trying to get his eyes to focus. Calleigh held his hand in one and stroked his cheek with the other.

"You don't remember?"

"It's hazy."

"We found Jen and Kerner set a bomb off..."

"Is Jenny okay?" Tim asked, his eyes alert now. "Where is she? Where's Abbie? Nick?"

"They're all okay." Calleigh assured. "Just take it easy sweetie. Kerner shot you."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. We're all fine!"

"Did they catch Kerner?"

"Yeah. He... he was downtown."

"What was he doing there?"

Calleigh paused for a minute.

"Watching people..." she trailed off.

"Do these people happen to be around nine and seventeen? Miniature versions of me and you?" Tim asked.

"Abbie was there."

"I want to talk to her..."

"She's fine!"

"Who was with her?"

"Ryan."

"I want to talk to him. I want to talk to both of them."

"That's not possible." Calleigh said quietly. "Kerner saw Abbie and... and... Ryan saw him and pushed her out of the way, just as the gun went off. He died."

"Still, I want to talk to Abbie."

S/C---------

Tim watched Abbie's mouth go a mile a minute as she chewed nervously on her gum.

"So I hear you had some excitement yesterday." he finally said.

"If you call getting shot at exciting then yeah I guess so." Abbie snapped.

"I'm sorry. I phrased that wrong."

"Damn straight."

"Watch your mouth."

They went into another lapse of silence.

"How are you feeling?" Abbie asked quietly.

"Alright I suppose." Tim mumbled. This was awkward for them. Usually, they could talk easily to one another. This felt like they were pulling teeth.

"You know Mom said you wanted to talk but you're not doing much of that."

"What's with your attitude?"

"I don't have an attitude."

"Yes you do. I know things are really odd right now. They have been."

"There's the understatement of the century." Abbie snorted. "You don't understand what this has been like."

"Why don't you tell me?" Tim suggested. "But I think I have a good idea. Remember, I was there this whole past year."

"Yeah but it wasn't like you could read my mind or anything."

"I don't need to. I know you and Nicky and Jen went through hell this past year. So did I."

"You don't understand though."

"You keep saying that."

"I just... ever since I was little I guess I knew that Allison and David were not my parents. We... there wasn't that... feeling I guess that I have with you and Mom. I know it's totally stupid but I got jealous of Casey. I mean, here I was thirteen years old and I was jealous of a baby."

"I know how you feel."

Abbie stared at Tim.

"Your uncle and I are thirteen years apart." he explained.

"I kept my distance from them but I watched how they acted with Casey."

'What is she the female version of me?' Tim wondered silently.

"They were different with her than they were with me." Abbie muttered. "Then you guys came into the picture and slowly things were the way that I wanted it to be; a brother and a sister, my parents actually love me... but then something had to go wrong and Mom left. I... Eric, I actually believed what he had said but it was all made up for her cover but... Eric, he told me what had 'happened' and I didn't want that happening to you or Nicky or Jen and I felt like I had to watch you guys 24/7. But then Mom came back and I thought that we could actually be a normal family. When she told me about Kerner, all the fear that I had during the past year came back. Now this all happened. I heard that shot go off and saw Ryan fall... and I just couldn't help but think that if he hadn't saw Kerner then it would've been me lying there. I mean, I go over my friends house and they go 'so what did you do over summer vacation?' and I say, 'well my mom came back from the dead, my sister was kidnapped, oh and me and my dad nearly died."

Tim rubbed his eyes and stared at Abbie. She wiped her cheeks and Tim realized that she was crying.

"Abbie, come here."

She moved over to him and he held her the best he could without hurting his side.

"I know things are... different for us but things have got to get better or else we have the shittiest luck I've ever seen. But we will be a normal family, I promise."


	8. Chapter 8

Quiet footsteps, a few giggles, a sneeze... Tim hoped to God he wasn't smiling as he lay on the lounge chair near his pool.

"Ow, Jen that was my foot!"

"Shut up Nick."

"Will you two be quiet?"

"Oh stop. He's sleeping."

"You guys are going to ruin this."

"Mom probably tipped him off anyway."

"I did nothing of the kind! It's okay. He won't know what hit him."

"Yeah until he's soak– AUGH!" Abbie let out a squeal as Tim sat up quickly and pushed her in the pool. She surfaced and glared at her father, who had a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Until what Abbie?" he asked. Nicky nudged Calleigh and she raised the super soaker level with the back of Tim's head. She didn't have a clear aim and moved closer. Tim grabbed her by the waist and she fell so she was laying in his lap, the water gun still in her hand. "I know– holy shit that's cold!"

Calleigh gave an innocent smile and moved over. Their kids burst out laughing when they saw Tim's khaki shorts soaked. Eric decided that he'd walk through the gate into the backyard then and smirked.

"Pee your pants again Speed?"

"Oh shut up Delko." Tim yanked the water gun out of Nicky's hand and aimed it at Calleigh.

"You wouldn't." a hint of laughter was in her voice and Tim shook his head.

"Of course not." he pulled the trigger and a stream of water hit Calleigh in the chest. She stared down at her now soaked white tank top and then glared up at Tim. "Hey it's only fair."

Calleigh shoved him roughly, making the chair topple over. Tim landed on the grass and Calleigh fell next to him. Eric shook his head and walked over to the grill as Tim rolled on top of Calleigh. Protests came from each of the Speedle kids and Abbie mumbled something about finding her sunglasses and went underwater.

"I'm sorry honey." Tim smirked.

"Yeah mhmm." Calleigh tried to be angry but couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"See, you can't stay mad at me for long. Besides, you started it." Tim reminded. Calleigh just smiled and Tim brought his head down closer to hers. "I love you."

"Stop!" Nicky groaned.

"Can we have some privacy?" Tim asked, looking behind him at Nicky.

"Get a room then." Jen smirked.

"What difference does it make? You guys will just come knocking on the door anyway."

Calleigh turned Tim's face back to hers and kissed him softly.

"I love you too."

S/C-------

Tim wrapped his arm tighter around Calleigh when she moved closer to him. For as long as he had known her, she had been deathly afraid of horror movies. Jen rolled her eyes at the TV.

"Please, that is so fake." she mumbled. "I mean, you can't expect that thing to come flying out of a wall."

"Shut up Jen." Nicky whispered.

"Why don't you?"

"Hey the two of you better shut up before I come over there." Tim warned. "You're ruining the movie."

"This movie sucks." Jen complained. Abbie nodded in agreement. They went into silence but they all screamed at the next part.

"Alright, that's enough." Tim grabbed the remote off the coffee table and shut the DVD player off. He was slightly embarrassed of course. How the hell did he scream at that? He saw worse things at CSI everyday. The kids began to protest.

"Your dad is right. Enough is enough." Calleigh said.

"But it was just getting good." Jen said.

"Listen, when me and your mom both scream at something, then you know it's bad and I don't need the three of you sleeping in our bed tonight." Tim said.

"We're not scared." Nicky said.

"Go to bed guys."

They all grudgingly walked upstairs and Tim and Calleigh slowly followed, going into their room. Quickly, they got ready for bed and then got into bed.

"Night." Tim leaned down and kissed Calleigh as he turned the light off.. He lay back down and Calleigh curled up next to him, her arm draping over his chest.

"Night." she mumbled. Right as Tim went to close his eyes, a clap of thunder filled his ears.

"I give them five minutes."

"Ten."

"Deal."

Nicky ran in first at four minutes and crawled in next to Calleigh. She moved away from Tim and they both sat up. Another clap of thunder and lightening lit the room up... six minutes... Jen ran in, feeling very foolish.

"Um... there's something leaking over my bed." she mumbled, climbing in next to Tim.

"I'm sure there is." he nodded, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"There is. It's not like I'm afraid or something."

"Yeah and was there something coming out of your wall too?"

"It looked like it." Jen mumbled. At fourteen minutes, Abbie finally gave up and walked out of her room and into her parents'. Obi-Wan, their Golden Retriever puppy, came in and hid under the bed, his whimpers filling their ears every few minutes.

"So that movie that sucked scared all of you huh?" Tim asked.

"No." Abbie shook her head. "That was totally stupid. I... everyone else ran in. I figured you guys were doing something I didn't know about."

"Yeah. We're having a sleep-over." Jen said sarcastically. "Something was really leaking over my bed. That's why I'm here."

"Forget you two." Nicky mumbled. "I'm scared."

Calleigh smiled and kissed his floppy, dark curls. Tim waited a few minutes and his daughters fidgeted slightly.

"Fine!" Abbie broke first. "Yes I'm nineteen and going to be a freshman in college but I'm freaked out okay? Satisfied? Is that what you wanted to hear Daddy? That movie scared the crap out of me and I've always been afraid of thunderstorms!"

"Jen, anything you'd like to confess?" Tim teased.

"Nothing is leaking over my bed." she mumbled.

S/C----------

Tim woke up the next morning and stared at the sight before him. Abbie was fast asleep at the foot of the bed, an arm wrapped around Obi-Wan, Nicky was clutching Calleigh like there was no tomorrow, Calleigh was facing Tim slightly, their fingers intertwined, and Jen would've fallen off the bed if Tim's arm was not around her. Tim ran his thumb over the back of Calleigh's hand and she stirred slightly. Her eyes finally opened and she smiled sleepily at him. She moved over slightly, careful to not kick Abbie and to not wake Nicky.

"Morning." she mumbled.

"Morning." Tim gave her a quick kiss and settled back against his pillow. "So I see they didn't leave."

Calleigh nodded, prying Nicky's arms off her. He let out a tiny moan and wrapped his arms around her again. She laughed quietly, knowing it was no use and they waited for the kids to wake up. As they waited, Tim stared at Calleigh and she gave him a look.

"What?" she whispered. Tim shook his head, not ready to share his thoughts with her yet. He thought about what life had been like before this, having his three kids jump in bed with him when they were scared, but Tim realized he couldn't remember. He couldn't remember what life had been like before Abbie was complaining about some guy dating some girl or Jen was breaking windows by hitting softballs or Nicky playing his video games. Tim was glad. Calleigh looked up and gave him a smile. He smiled back and wrapped his free arm around her, whacking Nicky in the head accidentally. He stretched out, kicking Obi-Wan, who jumped up, throwing fur in Abbie's face. Jen rolled over and Tim caught her before she fell out of bed.

Tim thought back to last September when he told Abbie that they would be a normal family. It was now July. He shook his head and sat up, realizing that would never happen. He had the three oddest kids ever. Sometimes he hated it but watching the three of them bicker over who woke who up, Tim wouldn't haven it any other way.

S/C----------

A/N: Yay! It's finally finish after many battles of writer's block! LOL I'm very happy!


End file.
